It's Called a Mistletoe
by Michiko165
Summary: Teito never heard a thing called mistletoe, while there's Frau, trying to explain. Please read and review!


I don't owned 07-Ghost. If I do, I'm going to rape Frau and Teito LOL.

I made this fict in the middle of class. Forgive my sucks grammar. I'm suck at it.

Please enjoy!

Today was a christmas day. Everybody in the world threw a party to celebrate it. And of course, the church where Teito Klein lived, also celebrate it. He could see the smiling faces, the happy humming voices, and all the decoration all over the church. Even though it was winter, and everything covered with snow, but Teito felt warm. He couldn't help but smiling when walked over the church. This morning Teito woke up earlier than usual to train. But the snow was too thick, and he canceled his plan. Not able to sleep again, he decided to take a walk around the church.

'This christmas decorations are really something!' He thought to himself while wandering around the garden which is Labrador usually take care of. The sweet scent of the flowers made him feel relax. He really wanted to sit down on the grass but the snow made him canceled his idea. It's still early, dark and freaking cold, using his usual black outfit really couldn't help him to allay the cold. When he made up his mind to go back to his room and take a coat or scarf, he saw someone coming.

"Ohayou, Labrador-san." Teito accosted the older bishop,

"Oh, Ohayou, Teito-kun. What are you doing in this early time?" He smiled.

"Actually I want to do some exercises, but the snow is too thick.." Teito looked around him which is pure white, covered with snow, and somehow it's make the garden more beautiful. "And what about you, Labrador-san?" He asked back.

"I'm cleaning off the snow from these flowers. It's must be cold for them too.." Sweet smiled plestered on the Bishop's face.

"And it's cold for you too, right Teito-kun? Why don't you wear a coat?" Another male voice came.

"Ah! Ohayo Castor-san." Teito greeted another Bishop with red hair.

"Ohayo Labrador-san, Teito-kun." The red haired bishop greeted back. "What are you doing here, Teito-kun? It's snowing and you don't wear any coat."

"Yes, I'm going to take a coat from my room, and I think I'm going to library to kill some time till morning come and eat breakfast with the other. I couldn't sleep back." Teito explained.

"Okay then, I think I'm going to do some work with my dolls, there's somthing strange with them." Castor said. "Anyway, Merry Christmas to you, Teito-kun." He smiled.

"I almost forget, Merry Christmas, Teito-kun. May God be with you." Labrador said with sweet smile.

"Merry Christmas too, Labrador-san, Castor-san." He smiled back.

When he about to turned back and walk to his room, Labrador said something.

"Teito-kun, I have a christmas present for you anyway, before I forget, this is for you." He handed something to Teito, it's like a flower, but it's not.

"Thanks Labrador-san, but, what is this?" Teito had his confused look on his face.

"You don't know that? That what we called a mis---" Castor was about to explain, but he was cut of by Labrador.

"It's something that bring you happiness. But you may not show that to other people, but Frau. Okay?" Labrador said with smile. And Castor sweat-dropped.

"Eh, why that pervert-bishop?" Now he looked more confused.

"Just because. Believe me Teito-kun. If it's not Frau, you'll not be happy. At least as happy as it's with him. Now it's getting cold, and go to your room to take some coat, or you'll catch a cold. Okay?" Labrador explained as fast as he can while smiling.

"Uhm, okay then. Catch you later, Labrador-san, Castor-san. And once again thanks!" Teito dashed off to the church and back to his room.

While Teito running off, Castor said "I don't know, since when you're turning so evil?"

Labrador answered with smile again "they really need our help. You think that's a great idea right?"

"right.." Castord sweat-dropped.

* * *

After got his coat, he made his way to the library. Since it still early, Teito found no one in the library, but himself.

He sigh. He thought this was good change to read while no one here. He wanted to learn more about Raggs Kingdom, and he needed to concecrate more.

'This is a rare change!' He thought to himself.

He walked from one bookshelf to another. Taking one book, and another one.

When he wanted to pick up the interesting title, it was too high for him to catch up.

He started to curse his own heights.

'Damn it. I drink milk everyday, but why so hard gaining any heights? I wonder what kind of things does perverted-bishop eat to make him like a giant?'

"Who's the giant, damn brat!?" He could hear a voice behind him. It was frau. So he heard? Teito must be said the last part loudly. "Ahh, I see, the brat wants to take the books, but it seems it's impossible for him" Frau said in mocking sound.

"Shut up, perverted-bishop! I can do it on my own!" Teito tried to reach up the high place, though he knew he can't. but the pride beat him off.

"Really? Then I'll sit here, watching you to take that book. Good luck, brat." He smirked.

"W-wait Frau!" Teito stopped him.

"What now?"

"........................" Teito didn't say a thing but turned his head off to the left.

"If you want help just say it, brat. I really couldn't stand you." Frau said and walk towards the bookshelf, then took the book for Teito. "This one, right?" He asked. Teito nodded. Blushing. Frau handed the book.

"Thanks, Frau.." He said while blushing. Couldn't help to say it, because this time Frau really help him.

"Meh, save that thanks for someone who saved your life."

'Well, you save my life million times..' Teito thought to himself. Undaring to said that outloud.

"Anyway. Because you helped me, I've got a present for you. Come here." Teito said and walk to the nearest chair, then sat. "Sit." He commanded the older bishop.

Frau had a confused look on his face, but he said nothing and did what Teito told him.

"Now what?" Frau still in his cocky attitude.

"This." Teito took out the thing that Labrador gave him.

"This?" Frau took the thing from Teito hands, and looked at the thing. "Brat, you know what is this?" Now he moved his gaze to Teito. Teito shook his head. Right to left. Frau sigh. "It must be Lab, right?" Frau asked, and once again Teito shook his head, but this time from up to down. Frau sigh again.

"what? I gave you a present but this all you can say, damn you pervert-bishop! I'll never give you anything again!" Teito about to leave, but Frau pull Teito's hand. "I'm not finish yet, brat." He said.

"Okay, now what did Lab say about this thing?" Frau succeeded to make Teito go back to his seat.

"He said nothing, but I've to show this thing to you. Not anybody, but you! And...." Teito didn't finish his sentence.

"Then what?" Frau felt this getting interesting.

"h-he said.. this thing will bring happiness.." Teito said the last word softly. And blushed. "anyway say something, old-man!"

"shut up, brat. I'm about to explain to you." Frau stopped for a moment, and continue. "This is what we called mistletoe."

"Mistletoe?" Teito tilted his head to the left. "Then this mistletoe is a thing to bring us happiness?"

"Don't ask too much brat. I'm not done yet. If 2 person got under this mistletoe, they have to kiss. It doesn't matter if they're couple or not. They have to." Frau looked at Teito which is now turned really red.

"Wh-what if I don't want to?" Teito asked. Why he should kiss the perverted-bishop anyway!?

"Both us will not happy till death. It's a curse." Frau about to play trick upon the brown haired boy.

"WH-WHAT?! Really!?" Teito shocked. And both of them fell into a silence.

"Well, are you going to do it or not?" Frau said and smirked, after 10 minutes not saying a thing. Teito kept silent.

"Brat?" Frau said. But no answer. Frau sigh for the million times this day. "Teito?" He called out his name. Teito looked up to the older bishop, and face still as red as tomato.

"You'll take the lead.."

With that Frau grab Teito slender waist, pulled him onto his lap, and attacked his lips with his own.

Teito jolted and surprise with that bolt attack from Frau. At first he felt awkward. But a second later he felt warmth all over his body. While Frau felt Teito could relax, he started to lick his lips, asking a permission to enter. Teito gasp and surprised again, but Frau took this opportunity to insert his tongue into Teito mouth. Exploring.

Teito could felt electricity all over his body.

After a minute of tongue battle, Frau cursed the air, because he need it, so he pulled of from Teito. Panting. He rested his forehead on Teito's. For a minute they said nothing. Until Teito, this time, broke the silence between them.

"So?" He asked, blushing.

"So what?" Frau asked in husky tone, which made Teito shiver.

"Are you happy, Frau?"

"Very." Frau smiled.

"Good."

"Are you?"

"I am." Teito also smiled.

"Good"

"Merry christmas, Frau."

"Merry christmas, Teito."

"Anyway the curse thingy was a lie.."

Teito got up from Frau's lap, blushing madly, and threw him a dozen of books.

"DAMN YOU PERVERT-BISHOP!"

While out there 2 bishops laughing.

"They still have a long way to go.." Labrador smile.

How was it? Boring? Interesting?

Please let me hear your thoughts.

Do review!

Thanks a bunch ^^

-michiko -


End file.
